Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a vacuum processing device available for a process of forming a coating on a reinforcement fiber, and in particular to a vacuum processing device in which a bobbin can be exchanged while the most part of the device is kept evacuated.
Description of the Related Art
Ceramic matrix composites (CMC) are articles in which reinforcement fibers of ceramics are combined by matrices of ceramics. The SiC/SiC composite for example, in which reinforcement fibers of silicon carbide are combined by a matrix of silicon carbide, shows promise for the application as turbine components or such of jet engines.
As silicon carbide fibers as produced are poor in ability of bonding with the matrix, there may be a case where any coating such as boron nitride is formed thereon. Vacuum processing can be exemplified as a process for such coating. Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open No. H07-197264 and No. 2011-157632 disclose related arts.